Black Velvet
by SyNightstorm
Summary: Two boys trapped in the Malfoy Cottage, in the middle of nowhere. Painful memories could keep them apart, were they meant to be friends?
1. Gotta Get Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately! But Any characters that may make an appearance in the future *if you don't know who they are* those are mine.  
  
Dedications: Dedicated to My dear friend who I lost a few days ago, and My Little cousins Friend who died yesterday. Shine On Babies you are truly missed.  
  
Warning: THIS IS SLASH!!! THAT MEANS MALE/MALE CONTENT!! If that makes you uncomfortable in ANY way DON'T read this story. I REPEAT If that makes you uncomfortable in ANY way DON'T read this story. There are also Some Language ratings. For swear words.  
  
Black Velvet Chapter 1 – Gotta Get Away  
  
The wind blew its warm kiss across the treetops, and grass. All was quiet and calm as the street lamps shyly lit up the sidewalks. The sound of children's laughter rung threw the streets harmonizing with the wind. Harry Potter walked along a back path, as if he were daydreaming. He didn't know where he was; he only knew that he had to get out of that house. He had gotten out of the house all right, but now he was lost. He was under the impression that his broom had taken him to the Wizarding world. Now if only he knew where in the Wizarding world he was. He looked around at all the mansions that were elegantly protruding from behind large metal gates, and various shrubberies.  
  
He sighed and kept moving, afraid to stop and be recognized by one of Voldemorts "Loyal" followers. As he walked he took note of the names on the large gates, there were some interesting ones like Adnarim, and Eilyak. He shook his head, and walked on. Thinking about how nice it would be to have some butterbeer, and other things at Hogsmade. To h hear the sounds at Hogwarts, and see all his friends again. He would give anything to be back there.  
  
Harry Stopped in front of one of the Mansions, he recognized the name on it "Malfoy Estate" He cringed and stared up the long winding driveway, his eyes resting upon the house at the top. He was about to move on, when the door on the mansion flew open and out ran none other than Draco Malfoy himself. "Why can't you just accept that I don't want to be in on this Death Eater Shit? I don't care about your stupid "wishes" Im going to the cabin for the rest of this break. Just leave me alone till I get back!" And the door slammed shut leaving a very mad Draco Malfoy stalking down the driveway towards Him.  
  
Okay so that was just a Prologue, But Im going to call it my first chapter and be done with it. So, did you all like??? Or did I fail horribly?  
  
~Mir 


	2. Talking Out Your Differences

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of his comrades. Unfortunately, but I'm sure I know that JKR does a WAY better job with them than I do. But as for other people, there are a few authors on here who I think could do better :P Anyways yea, Don't own them.  
  
Dedications: This Chapter Is dedicated to the little kitty that comes up every time I open Word. For all the help it has given me, and for scaring the shit out of me when it purred.  
  
Warnings: THIS IS SLASH!!! THAT MEANS MALE/MALE CONTENT!! If that makes you uncomfortable in ANY way DON'T read this story. I REPEAT if that makes you uncomfortable in ANY way DON'T read this story. There are also Some Language ratings. For swear words.  
  
Authors Note: I was going to wait for some Comments and reviews but I was to upset recently and I needed o write. So I'm writing.  
  
Black Velvet  
  
Chapter 2 – Talking Out Your Differences.  
  
Draco stomped down the driveway, his red face contrasting with his Steel like eyes. He was mumbling to himself, Harry couldn't tell exactly what Draco was saying. From the words he caught he didn't really want to know. Draco made it to the bottom of the driveway and kicked the gate open. Apparently he didn't see the other boy gaping at him from the street way, because he kept walking strait into Harry. "OUCH! You blithering fool!" Draco yelled "Don't you watch where your... Potter?" He asked squinting in the dim light of the street lamps. "What in bloody hell are you doing around here? Trying to get yourself killed?" Harry sat on the ground dumb struck, his mouth hanging open at his rivals worried tone. "I was running away from home" he said  
  
"So you ran to death eater central? God Potter, I thought you were at least a little bit smarter than that!"  
  
"I had to get away from that house Malfoy, Being there was a fate worse than death!"  
  
Draco assessed the other boy's words, and then sighed. "Alright Potter, do you have your broom?" Harry nodded, and pulled out a miniature broom from his pocket, along with his wand. He murmured a quick growth spell, and watched, as the broom became full size again. Draco did the same with his, and then mounted. "Potter, you have two choices. I can fly to Hogwart's with you and see what Dumbledore has to say, or we can go to my Cabin and spend the rest of the summer there."  
  
Harry thought for a moment, if he went back to Hogwart's Dumbledore would have him shipped back to the Dursley's for sure. Harry looked up at Draco and studied his face; of course staying with your arch nemesis had its disadvantages as well. Harry opted for the Cabin; at least there he would be free.  
  
Draco flew steadily on, his eyes never wavering from the rising sun. Harry knew he was thinking, he just wished he knew what it was about. Judging from the pained look he got on his face every now and then he really needed someone to talk to. "Malfoy?" he asked, Draco turned and looked at him quizzically "what happened back there?" he asked. He didn't really expect and answer, but It was worth a shot. Draco sighed "don't worry about it Potter" he said. "I just want to forget about it, for now at least." Harry sighed, "Alright" he said.  
  
A little while later Harry spoke up once more "Hey Draco?" Draco flinched at his name and looked at Harry in shock "Do you think, that we could maybe just have a truce? Just for the rest of the summer? I don't have the strength to fight with you right now." Draco thought for a moment then smiled "sure Harry, that would be nice" he said.  
  
The two touched down in front of a small cabin near the top of a large mountain. Draco looked around cautiously then ran inside. Harry waited a minuet until a voice brought him out of a daze. "Harry, are you coming?" Harry smiled. The cabin was beautiful, when you walked in you could see everything. It was like a large foyer, on each side there were stairs leading to the second floor, which was littered with doors. Draco turned around and looked at Harry "you get the left side, I get the right." He said, "Both sides are the same, each have a bedroom, a bathroom, and a library. The other doors are locked so you'll know which is which. Harry nodded and climbed the stairs on his side.  
  
That night they sat around the fire, both had taken showers. Harry was wearing a pair of Canuck P.J pants that Draco had let him borrow, he decided against a shirt. It was too hot in there anyway. He looked up at Draco, He had also opted against a shirt, his pale skin glowed in the firelight, and his hair seemed to flicker along with the flames. His face was peaceful, as he scanned the pages of his book. On top of his nose rested a thin pair of reading glasses. Harry smiled. "What potter? You think you're the only one who wears glasses?" Draco asked without looking up.  
  
Harry's smile broadened, and he laughed. "What's so funny Potter?" he asked. Harry's laugh dwindled "three things Draco, number one; you keep switching from Potter to Harry. Number two; No I don't think I'm the only one that wears glass's, but let me let you In on a little secret" Harry removed his glass's and turned on the light. "Hold up your book" he asked. Draco held the book up showing Harry the page he was reading. Harry read a line from it and watched as Draco re-read the line and his face turned to awe. "They're just for show" he finished. And Number three; I wasn't staring at your glass's I was staring at your face".  
  
Anyways, I am beginning to hate this story, its starting out really bad, and I'm not thrilled with that. But I'm going to finish what I started and just get it out of the way. Anyways READ AND REVIEW. Flames welcome, god knows I deserve it.  
  
~Mir. 


	3. My Harry?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of his comrades. Unfortunately, but I'm sure I know that JKR does a WAY better job with them than I do. But as for other people, there are a few authors on here who I think could do better: P Anyways yea, I don't own them.  
  
Dedications: This Chapter Is dedicated to the little kitty that comes up every time I open Word. For all the help it has given me, and for scaring the shit out of me when it purred.  
  
Warnings: All right, I'm going to do this nicely. If your on this site, you should know by now that they don't put "R" rated stuff out In the main Index, you have to choose R, then Romance, and then Harry/Draco type thing. So if you're here its because you want to be. If you flame *for that reason* your only making yourself look like a Jackass. This is A Harry/Draco Slash; if you are here, and you haven't figured out by now, that that means Male/Male Sex, then leave. Go home, we don't want you cluttering up our review boxes with your stupid whiney comments. Thanks. ~Mir.  
  
Silverflames03 – Thank you for your review, its nice to get some happy thoughts sometimes. I really hope it does get better, or I am going to get very upset LOL  
  
Spidermonkey-Demon – LOL I didn't know my Harry was funny, Thanks!! I didn't think people would like him at all.  
  
Lampshadesrgreat – Well then, here's more! Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 3 – My Harry?  
  
Draco's eyes flew up to meet Harry's "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Harry just shrugged and turned his gaze back to the roaring fire. 'Was he looking at me in laughter? Or maybe... Oh whatever' Draco thought, his mind far away from the fantasyland portrayed in his book. Far away from the never-never lands, and the sandy white beaches, of a tropical paradise. He didn't hear Harry get up, until there was a light tap on his shoulder. "I'm going to bed" Harry said tiredly, "Oh, and Draco? Thanks." Draco nodded, and got up as well, mumbling a pitiful goodnight; the boys went their separate ways.  
  
Draco woke with a start sometime after they had gone to bed. He could hear sounds of distress coming from Harry's room. He took off at full speed towards the sounds of pain, falling down his stairs and tripping up Harry's. The screams only got louder, and he could hear incoherent words falling from the sleeping boys mouth. Draco burst threw the door and ran to Harry's bedside, lightly shaking him, and whispering for the dreaming boy to wake.  
  
Harry fought against his uncle Vernon "No, No! Let Me Go!!" He screamed, but his uncle would not yield "I'll teach you yet you freak" his uncle screamed back at him. "No!" Harry yelled again "Stop it!" Then suddenly the pain was gone, and there was a bright light. A quiet voice swam slowly threw his ears, coaxing him to open his eyes. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Draco sitting over him quietly making calming sounds and brushing Harry's hair from his eyes.  
  
Draco sighed with relief when Harry stopped thrashing around and his eyes fluttered open. He kept smoothing Harry's sweaty hair back from his face, and whispering calming words in his ears. He didn't know why he was doing this for Harry, but he figured he should help his new friend. He looked down at the scared boy, his chest heaving with scared breaths, his face lightly stained with sweat. He glowed in the small light coming in from the window.  
  
Draco was deep in thought when Harry's arms wrapped around him and pulled him down into a great big bear hug. Draco stiffened, having been pulled from his thoughts. He sat for a minuet, wondering why it felt so good to be in Harry's arms. Then he slowly reached up and linked his arms around Harry's back. He liked being close like this, even if he didn't quite know why.  
  
Harry reached out and pulled Draco into a bear hug, Desperate for human contact. He felt the platinum haired boy stiffen and got ready to pull away, when he himself was embraced in the same matter. He leaned into Draco, resting his tired head on his new friends shoulder. He concentrated on regulating his breathing patterns. He had never smelt Draco before, but at this proximity it was hard not to. He smelled of strong musk, some type of Body spray he concluded.  
  
Draco continued to rub Harry's back soothingly "shh, baby" he cooed softly, "its alright, I'm here now." He pulled Harry in closer and stared into his Very green, tear filled eyes. "You know what Harry, You have really nice eyes when you don't have the glasses getting in the way of the view" Draco took the glasses off the bedside, and broke them in half. It's a crime to cover up such beauty.  
  
That was the last straw for Harry, all his emotions came bubbling over and he let out a sad cry, clinging to Draco as if his very life depended on it. Draco nuzzled Harry's neck soothingly and rocked him slowly back and forth. Gradually the two boys began to fall asleep, so Draco laid them both down and pulled Harry as close as his body would allow. He pulled the duvet up over top of them, surrounding them in warmth. He felt Harry's breathing return too normal, and he too began to drift into slumber. 'If anything else happens I'm going to be here to help my Harry' Draco thought closing his eyes. Draco shot up, thankful he didn't wake Harry "My Harry?"  
  
~Authors Note  
  
Hi guys, thank you for all the lovely reviews. Now I understand that some of my Paragraphs are morphing together when I post chapters and such, but I want you to know I am really trying to get it to work. I'm going to mail the Fanfiction.net people and see if there is anything I can do for it.  
  
Thank you for your WONDERFUL Reviews.  
  
Love  
  
~Mir 


End file.
